deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.54 Khadrod
'''Release date: '''31 December 2019 RPG Final Bosses * Khadrod: Will attempt to suicide bomb you when he reaches 50% life * Silentlegs: Has a frequently usable invulnerability field Boomers * Kamikazes have been renamed Boomers * Boomers now show their damage range - which is now different from enemy to enemy * Boomers can now trigger their Boom ability at different HP thresholds * All boomers now have basic attacks * The Ripper will now occasionally have the Boom ability Reset Items * Reset Item is a new crafting process that clears all the stats from an item which costs Ancient Processors. * For now you can access this crafting process by holding Left Shift when sealing an item. New Mods * Ancient Processors on Salvage * Credits on Salvage * Dash Charge on Kill Immersion * Added several new tiles to make missions look more interesting * Improved control over procedural decor * Several enhancements to dungeon sound * Added post-processing * The Tunnels now have lighting that enables as you explore a dungeon Balance * Enemies now have a chance to drop credits when killed * Salvaging items no longer rewards credits - unless they have the Credits on Salvage mod * Power on Chop/Swing rolls doubled * Doubled HP and Power from seals * Rings can now be sealed with Power per Memory or HP per Survival Minor fixes and enhancements * Drones now have temporary invulnerability * Enabled a first round of post-processing * Improved the smoothness of skill animations * C will no longer crouch when entered in the chat * Opening your inventory will now prevent your character from moving * Reduced the size of spider swarm colliders * Fixed the XP multiplier tooltip * Power on Explored Dash now rolls appropriate power values again Cities Sound * Added background music to cities Minor fixes and enhancements * Zone Admin Center level 1 now costs 5 Quantum Credits per day to maintain (down from 10) * Enabled a first round of post-processing * The Market and Tech Tree are now available from the city menu * Added a tooltip to the resource bar's building materials display where you can see the exact amount of materials you and the city have. * Building tooltips no longer interfere with the mouse's ability to select other buildings. * Building upgrade costs now reflect in building tooltips again ** Upgrade costs are now integer and exactly matches displayed upgrade quotes * Commodities in the commodity panel and the warehouse window are now sorted alphabetically * Notifications are now sorted from most recent to least recent again * Warehouses and windmills now show their admin efficiency in their tooltips again * Fixed a case where building tooltips could show the wrong level cap * Improved mouse over detection for the Camp Site * You can now start missions by middle-mousing the dungeon portal * Adventurer's Guilds can now be toggled Research Papers * Can now drop as a main object reward in dungeons * Water can now be pumped using the Water Pumping Station * Paper is produced at Paper Mills * A new commodity, Research Papers, is now produced by Labs using Deutonium and Paper * Labs can now be upgraded * Research Papers are now used to conduct research in the Tech Tree (instead of Deutonium) New technology * The Tech Tree is reset with the introduction of new technology * All new buildings, camp sites and warehouses' production can now be increased using tech * All existing buildings keep their current modifiers - you need to upgrade/rebuild for them to get new modifiers Category:Patch Notes